My Fault
by soranun
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a dark secret- a secret she's been keeping for 5 long years. But that's about to change, as her past comes back to haunt her. Two OCS. Warning: violence and mild blood
1. Chapter 1

My Fault

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds were singing and a cool breeze was blowing. Suddenly a flash that looked like a lightning bolt came by. It was Rainbow Dash doing her daily routines. Scootaloo, who had made it a daily routine for her to come watch Dash and today, was the day she had been looking forward to ever since she had started to idolize her. Rainbow Dash was going to attempt a sonic rainboom. Scootaloo had seen Dash do this before, but that had been over a year ago and she had seen it from inside the library today she was going to see it up close. She watched as her idol started to speed up faster and faster until **Boom**! A sonic rainbow finally appeared in the sky. She stood up and applauded! "Bravo! Bravo!" she shouted as Rainbow Dash made her descent. "That was amazing, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow just smiled and gave Scootaloo a noogie. "There's really nothing to it," Rainbow Dash said. "All you have to do is practice and be as awesome as me!" She said as she playfully punched Scootaloo. "Besides you already have half of that!" Scootaloo giggled. " I wish I was your little sister! you would be the BEST big sister in the World!". With these words, Rainbow Dash's face turned pale. "Yeah... the best..." she said nervously. "Listen Scoots I've got to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Before Scootaloo could say another word, she was gone.

Rainbow Dash rushed home and shut the door behind her. Thoughts filled her mind. All the memories she had been trying to suppress for five years had suddenly come back up. She dashed upstairs and grabbed an old teddy bear from her closet. It was beaten up and one of its button eyes was hanging on by a thread. She started squeezing it until she had finally calmed down. " It's ok, Dashie" she uttered to herself. "You just need to calm down and clear your mind.". It took her until lunch to completely calm down. After that, she went on to continue her daily rituals. Little did she know that her worst fear was about to stare her in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night something very mysterious happened. Spike and Twilight were both sleeping soundly in the library when suddenly spike let out a bloodcurdling scream. Twilight sat up in her bed only to see a mysterious figure dressed in tattered clothing leaving her bedroom. He had a brown scarf around his head and had glowing red eyes. "Hmm that's strange" she thought "We only wear clothes for special occasions why was he dressed up." .Her question was soon answered when she heard a whimpering from spikes bed she rushed over only to find spike in a ball with his leg badly broken. The next morning everyone was talking about the horrible tragedy that had happened the night before. "Who would do such a to my little Spikey Wikey" said Rarity. " I don't know said twilight but I'm gonna find out!" exclaimed Twilight. Around this time Rainbow Dash had heard the news and rushed over to to Twilight's house. " I'll find out who did this Twilight I swear it!" said Rainbow. "Besides you have to take care of Spike.". Twilight thought about this before agreeing. "OK Rainbow Dash you can take over the investigation but promise me that as soon as you find this pony to bring him to me so I can take him to Princess Celestia.". "OK" agreed Rainbow Dash. "Good you can start looking for clues upstairs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rainbow dash was frustrated she had been searching the room for 20 minutes and still had nothing. " Keep your cool Dashie." She said to herself.

She was just about to give up when the door behind her open. She quickly turned around but relaxed when she saw it was just Scootaloo. " What are you doing here scoots?" she said. " I want to help." she replied. " No you can't help this is serious work and you could get hurt.". "I'm not a baby I can take care of myself.". "Leave!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily. "Fine!" said Scootaloo and she stormed out of the room. Rainbow Dash quickly forgot about Scootaloo's interruption and got straight back to work. About ten minutes later she became angry "Uggh! There's no clues anywhere !" she yelled and grabbed the biggest book she could find and flung it out the window. It hit a tree and a piece of fabric came out. She flew over to the tree and picked it up. It was a piece of a brown scarf. Her eyes widened "No it can't be.." She shook her head and made the thought leave her mind.". Hey Twilight I found a clue! "Really?! That's great let me see it!". Rainbow handed over the small piece of fabric. "Hmm this looks like it could have been made by Rarity why don't you go ask her a few questions." said Twilight. "Can Do!" said Rainbow Dash and she grabbed the fabric and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash knocked on Rarity's door as always it took her awhile to answer it. "Oh hello Rainbow Dash."she said "What brings you here?". "I need you to answer some questions about a scarf." Rainbow replied."Oh are you looking for one? I think I have just the scarf for you it's beautiful and it matches your eyes...". "No!" said Rainbow Dash I need you to answer a few questions about THIS scarf and she held up the tattered piece of cloth. "Did you make it?" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity looked at it. " I'm offended you would ask me that Rainbow! You know I wouldn't make something that ugly!". Rainbow Dash suddenly became angry. "Hey my..." than she stopped herself. "Your what?" replied Rarity. "My... Turtle! Tank! He used to wear a scarf like that!". " Oh Darling you must let me make him something more fashionable!" said Rarity. "Yeah... I'll be sure to do that...". Rainbow Dash sighed. "Thanks, for your help anyway." No problem Rainbow Dash!"

Things were quiet for the next few weeks no more problems occurred but it didn't stay that way forever. One morning everyone woke up to the sound of rarity screaming. They all rushed over to see what the commotion was. When they found her she was lying on the floor crying with all her hair shaved off. At first they thought it was some filly's playing a sick joke but as luck would as have it it wasn't. Rainbow dash went upstairs to look for clues on who did it. She found a brown scarf and a note. It read This is only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash was shocked by this discovery. Not only had this mysterious pony commit another crime but it knew she was trying to find him. Rainbow Dash rushed downstairs to show Twilight her findings. We she reached the end of the staircase she saw Twilight using some magic on Rarity. "Their!" Twilight said. "Your hair should be back in one week Rarity!". "One week!" shouted rarity " Oh the ponanity!" Rarity screamed before fainting. Twilight walked up to Rainbow dash "I used some magic to make her hair grow back quicker but I don't think she's too happy on being bald for a week but still can't believe somepony would pull such a mean prank.". "This wasn't a prank." Rainbow dash responded as she held up the two objects she had found in the room. "Oh my gosh!" Twilight responded is that the same scarf that…" Rainbow Dash just nodded her head. "This is getting more serious it looks like this pony is targeting multiple ponies.". "Yeah" replied Rainbow Dash. "We should tell everypony to be careful they could be his next targets." "We shouldn't have to worry for a while" Twilight sighed. "The mysterious attacker seems to be planning his attacks so we don't have worry just yet. "Your right." Rainbow Dash responded "We won't have to worry about him for a couple of weeks." They were both wrong.

That very night there was another attack this time at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was sleeping soundly when she heard a muffled scream coming from Applebloom's room. She rushed in to see a mysterious figure standing in the window. He was dressed in tattered black clothing with the exception of the brown scarf he wore that covered his whole head. His figure showed that he was indeed a stallion not a mare and his eyes were glowing a dark red. Applejack looked up in horror as she saw little Applebloom floating outside the window. "Put her down!" Yelled Apple jack at the stallion.". The figure just snickered at her. "It's funny how you automatically ask me to put her down even though she is dangling out a two story window if I put her down right now she will take a long fall." He answered in a low and menacing voice. "I mean put her down inside! Now!" but the figure wasn't listening "Another thing" he interrupted. "Have you noticed that I'm not a unicorn yet I'm levitating her? Don't you find that odd?" Applejack made one last attempt "You put her down or I'll send Princess Celestia after you!" This got the intruders attention. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you if you even attempt to contact Princess Celestia I'll kill her." the intruder took a long breath before saying " Listen I'll make you a deal you can call the guards on me and I'll go to jail but I get to kill her or I leave and she gets to live. Your choice stop the bad guy or save your sister." Applejack made her decision quickly " your free to go but please just don't hurt my little sis." Applejack said as her eyes began to fill with tears as she watched her terrified sister struggling to get free from the magic force field she was in. "Wise choice but I never said I wouldn't hurt her I just said I wouldn't kill her." And with that the magic force field around Applebloom disappeared and she started to scream as she plummeted to the ground. As Applejack dashed downstairs she heard an evil laugh arise from the top of the stairs but by the time she was outside everything was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning everyone had heard the news about Applebloom and everypony had come to see how she was doing. "She's fine." Applejack replied each time somepony asked. "She just has a couple broken ribs they should heal." After a while Rainbow Dash arrived at Applejack's house she had slept in because of a strange dream that she kept having about her past. Finally she reached Applejack through the crowd around Applebloom's bed. "Oh Rainbow Dash just the pony I was hoping to see follow me I need to talk to you in private." "Ok" agreed Rainbow Dash and she followed Applejack to a concealed location. "Listen Rainbow Dash I know that you've been trying to find this guy and I have some important facts I need to tell you about him." "That's great!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Ok where to start… Oh first off he is a stallion not a mare just so we can clear that up. Next he's an earth pony but…" Applejack looked around her. " He can use unicorn powers that's how he held onto Applebloom and talked to me at the same time." "Wait! What?" "He can use unicorn powers!?" " Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" replied Applejack. "And, yes he can use a unicorn's powers." "But that's not even possible even Celesta can't pull that off!" Rainbow Dash whispered. " I know that's what scares me the most but hears the freakiest part..His eyes where glowing RED!" Rainbow Dash gasped "That can't be true nopony has ever had red eyes before." " I know but there's one more thing." Applejack lifted her hat and handed a scrap of paper to Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden they heard a cough the turned around and saw Scootaloo watching them. "Scoots! What are you doing here I told you to stay out of this!" "I know but now…" Scootaloo's eyes filled with tears "Now he's hurt my friend and even without your help I'm going to find him!" Rainbow dash sighed "If it's really that important to you Scoots you can help." "Really?" Scootaloo said as she wiped a tear away from her face. "Really but one screw up and your out of here and if I tell you to run… RUN! Understand?" 'Yeah, I understand." replied Scootaloo now what does that piece of paper say. Rainbow dash opened it. It looked like a schedule but it had her friends names on them. Rainbow Dash started looking at the dates and each one of them had the date and time the crime against that person had committed. Then she got to Pinkie Pies name the date was today at 11:00p.m.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now 10:53p.m the culprit was still nowhere to be seen. They had warned Pinkie Pie and the cakes about what was going to happen earlier and now they were staying at Applejack's place. Scootaloo groaned "It's been forever how much longer do we have to wait?" "Be quiet!" Rainbow Dash whispered harshly. "You're the one who signed up for this." Than out of nowhere they heard a slow clap it repeated over and over until a figure walked into view. It was the culprit he looked just like Applejack had described him he wore all black except for the scarf and his eyes where indeed red. "Well Well if it isn't Rainbow Dash and look you brought my replacement how sweet!" He said angrily. "Replacement?" Rainbow dash thought what does he mean replacement. "Do you really think I would just leave clues like that?" Rainbow Dash snapped out of it she had not been paying attention. "No" he said. " I left all those clues because I wanted to see how you looked before I turn your life into a living hell like you did mine." He laughed. Now rainbow Dash was even more confused what did he mean that she turned his life into a hell. "Oh, but I doubt you even remember that now do you.." but before he could say another word Rainbow Dash remembered the whole reason they were here and lunged at the stallion. She landed on his back but even though he appeared weak he was incredibly strong he threw her off his back in about ten second flat. "Now that wasn't very neighborly." said the stallion. "Not very neighborly!" Rainbow Dash steamed "You hurt my friends and your calling ME not neighborly?!" The pony wasn't paying attention though. "Oh look at the time!" he said "I've got business to attend to, but don't worry my big performance is coming soon enough!" and to Rainbow Dash and Scootallo's amazement he lifted himself off the ground and started to fly off. Rainbow Dash realized he was about to escape and started chasing after him and was able to grab the very tip of the scarf. "Got you now!" Rainbow Dash muttered through the thick fabric than all of a sudden the scarf ripped revealing the stallions brown mane. He stopped and sighed "You had to ruin the surprise didn't you?" He turned around and Rainbow Dash gasped in horror. "Hey there big sis!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"But...but...but...how?" Rainbow Dash muttered. "Does that really matter?" he asked. "All you need to know is that I'm back, and I'm going to make you pay." "Now, this has been a great family reunion, and trust me- you will be seeing a lot more of me and your friends sure will NEVER forget me. But right now I've got things to do!" and with that he used his mysterious force of magic to pick up Rainbow Dash and slam her against the wall of a building. Rainbow Dash sunk to the ground and she started to sob. This was the first time in a long time she had actually cried. She had teared up before, but had never let herself cry this badly. It wasn't because of the pain though. She actually didn't know whether it was from happiness,sadness,or regret. Scootaloo found her and asked her what was wrong, but Rainbow Dash was too consumed in her tears to hear her. Scootaloo didn't like to see her hero crying, and rushed off to get Rainbow's friends. When they got there, they all asked the same question. "What happened?" Eventually Rainbow Dash was able to fight off her tears and say "It's my fault..." She sniffed. "It's all my fault..." Rainbow dash burst into tears again. "What's your fault?" Twilight asked in a soothing tone of voice. "The …the attacks happening at night." she sobbed. "None of that is on you." Twilight replied. "You had nothing to do with that.." "But the person who did it was my brother!". "You have a brother!?" was the unanimous shout. "Yes! His name is Hyper Dash, and he's my little brother." "Wait, so you have a brother and now he's going around terrorizing all of Ponyville? Why would he do that?" Rarity yelled. Rainbow Dash sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. " I guess it's time I tell you his story." "When I was a filly no more than three years old, my favorite thing to do was go to flying lessons with my parents. I wasn't very good at it at the time, but I still loved trying. Than one day my parents decided to take me to Sugarcube Corner for some ice-cream." "Wait a sec!" Applejack interrupted. "You knew Fluttershy when you were a filly. How come she didn't know about your brother?" " I'll explain that in a minute." Rainbow Dash responded. "Now we were about to fly back home, when all of a sudden I heard a little whimper coming from the alley behind the building. I was adventurous even back then I investigated. I trotted through about ten feet into the valley before I saw an amazing sight a baby Earth Pony that looked about two months old. He had gray skin and a brown mane. Even though he couldn't crawl let alone walk, he still tried to wriggle around to find someplace warm. I thought he was really hyper for such a little filly and that's how he later got his name. Soon after my parents trotted up behind me and saw him. "Awww, the poor dear," mother said. "What's he doing out here all alone?" my father asked. After a while of my parents having a conversation like this -and I admittedly dozed off- my parents decided on something and we went to see and old unicorn friend of my Dad's. He cast a spell on the filly and my parents and I flew up to our home with the baby with us. "Let's make sure this works." My mother said with a worried voice and gently placed him on the ground. To my amazement he didn't fall through, and I guessed this was the spell the unicorn had put on him. I wondered why my parent's had brought him up here with us but than my Dad answered my question. "Rainbow dash, meet your new baby brother!" With these words I started my long journey with him and the tragedy destined to happen in the future."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So wait, let me get this straight. You have a little brother no one knows about, that now is committing notorious crimes across Ponyville? And let me just point out how ridiculous of a name that is. Seriously, Hyper Dash? Did your parents have an obsession with speed or something?" Applejack said incredulously. Rainbow Dash blinked. "My name is Rainbow, and you're named after a cereal brand, and you're calling Hyper a bad name?" Applejack blushed, putting her hat over her face in shame. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Basically, my brother started looking up to me. His first word was even Rainbow. But he didn't grow up like I expected him to. He wanted to be like me, but he kept getting sick all the time, and it made it hard for him to run. He spent most of his time inside, which made him really smart. He was probably six when he realized he was adopted. It made him feel really bad that we had been taking care of him for six years, even though he wasn't technically family. We wanted to keep him with us, but he refused and went off to live in a little cottage. And yes, I do realize Rarity lived in Ponyville at the time, but she went off to a fancy school while he went to a public school. Now, I hate to admit it... but by the time he was eight, I was disappointed in him. He spent most of his time inside, designing things, and I thought he'd get his cutie mark by then- but he didn't. Much like you, Scootaloo, but instead, he was ashamed of it, and wore clothes- more specifically, black clothes and a brown scarf. Eventually, I stopped visiting him as much. I only visited him once a week- and then, once a month. I didn't know how much it hurt him- but later I found out it did hurt him a lot. Not a lot happened, until he was thirteen and I was sixteen. It was my sweet sixteen- my birthday- and he still didn't have his cutie mark. Now, I need to admit something. When I was in high school... I was a bit of a bully. No one knew I even had a brother. He sent me a teddy bear, and I thought it was the stupidest gift possible. I didn't even bother to read the note he sent me. Around three o clock, my friends told me they had one more gift. They had found the nerdiest pony possible, and they had him tied up in the highest cliff above the Ponyville junkyard. I thought it was awesome, and I flew down to see it was Hyper. Apparently, one of my friend's brothers went to school with him. He saw me and said, "Rainbow Dash." My friends looked at me, shock painted on their faces. "You know this nerd?" I lied and said no. My friends grabbed him by his mane, and pulled him towards the edge of the cliff. He looked at me with hopeful eyes, desperately wishing I would stop them. I didn't. All he felt were two hooves hitting him in the stomach. He flew off the cliff and we all heard a loud thunk. I knew the fall wasn't fatal it wasn't high enough but it was enough to knock him out. So I flew off with my friends and as soon as we went our separate ways I flew off towards my brothers house. When I got there he wasn't home so I decided to wait for him so I could apologize. I started looking around and found some of his designs he always was working on I decided to have a look at them." "Wait." said Twilight "You ignore your brother, let our friends throw him off a cliff, and than dig through his private property!" "No wonder he's seeking revenge your a horrible sister!" "I know.' Rainbow Dash sniffed "But what happens next tops it all. What I found was amazing he had been designing inventions that would allow him to fly so I would be proud of him. This touched my heart and made me feel so happy and proud of him ,but than I realized something, it had been three hours and he still wasn't home. I decided to fly back to the cliff. When I got there I went to the bottom to see if he was still knocked out at the bottom. What I found still horrifies me to this day." Rainbow Dash stopped and tears once again started to form in her eyes. She gulped " I found a metal rod sticking out of the ground with a puddle of blood around it." Rainbow Dash was now full on crying again. " I..I f-found a trail of blood like a body being dragged across the ground. I t-tried to follow it b-but the trail ended like someone stopped the blood. I didn't know what to do all I knew was that my brother had been impaled and killed and it was all MY FAULT!" with that Rainbow Dash broke into a fit of crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What happened after that?" Pinkie Pie urged her crying friend. "Pinkie Pie show some respect!' said Rarity. "It's fine.." Rainbow Dash sobbed "After the trail ended I knew what had happened he had been impaled and a body looter had found his body and dragged it off. After realizing I would never see my brother again I flew home and cried. I picked up the note that he had given me early and read it and what happened next only added to my pain. It said " Rainbow Dash, Happy Birthday! I know you don't want me at your party but I thought I would send you a gift. I know it look sort of lame at first but look on the back. It was the only thing I could get him to sign. From, Hyper." I looked on the backed and what I saw surprised me more than anything. It was a signature from my hero Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts. I know this really doesn't contribute to anything." Rainbow Dash sighed. " But it showed me how much he loved me." "Wait, but if he died how has he been committing these crimes?" Twilight asked suspiciously. " I don't know!"Rainbow Dash sobbed. "That can only mean one thing!" Twilight shouted.

"Somepony has been practicing Necromancy!" "I'm not so sure about that..." Rainbow Dash sighed "In all cases of necromancy the subjects are usually brainless and don't even talk. He was obviously smart and he had a full conversation with both Applejack and me. Plus I've never heard of a necromancer turning their subjects eyes red and giving them powers." " You mean his eyes weren't always red?" Twilight responded. " No, they used to be an ocean blue." "Hmm I've never heard of anything so strange in my life. A pony with the ability to give unnatural powers to other ponies and change their eye color." Twilight's frustration was visible on her face. "Girls, I think its time we visited princess Celestia."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After an hour train ride Rainbow Dash and the others finally arrived in Canterlot. Without hesitation they rushed to the castle and found the princess in her quarters. They didn't hesitate to tell the Celestia about everything that happened. "No it can't be!" The princess shouted "It can't!" "What is it Princess Celestia do you know what's going on?" Twilight asked curiously. "Yes I do, but I thought it was impossible, just a bedtime story." "What's a bedtime story princess?" asked Scootaloo. "Listen ponies we don't have much time if what I suspect is true, but I believe that Hyper is being controlled by a ancient monster! The legend goes that if you feel betrayed there is a mystic evil that can control you and give you unnatural powers and the only way to tell if someone is being controlled by it is their eye color is turned blood red! The only problem is that the evil in the legend was destroyed but it must have been switching host bodies for all these years. That would explain why his body was dragged off. It must have been using its current host to nurse him back to health before taking over his body. Then he must have taken 5 years to prepare and train Hyper's body…" "That's why he looked weak but was easily able to throw Rainbow Dash off of him!" Twilight chimed in. "Plus you said that he wasn't strong at all right Rainbow Dash?"Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement. "Your right Twilight." the princess said. "But, you are probably all wondering why he's been attacking you ponies instead of Rainbow Dash, well according to the legend the monster fills that pony up with thoughts of revenge. In the legend the pony attacks and destroys whats closest to the person there seeking revenge on. In Rainbow Dash's case it's her friends." 'Well is there anyway to get the monster out of him?" Applejack asked. "Yes, there are two ways. The first is the hardest. Rainbow Dash would have to get Hyper to forgive her but after hearing about what happened I doubt he will. The second is to use the elements of harmony against him which is what I would recommend luckily I have them right here..." Princess Celestia pulled out a large chest and gave everypony their element. "Princess Celestia , back in ponyville Hyper said his biggest act was still to come what do you think he meant by that?" Rainbow Dash asked. Celestia's eyes widened. " It means you must hurry back to Ponyville as quickly as possible now go!" but, as the five ponies turned to leave they heard a voice. "Oh, but the final peformance happens here..." everypony looked up to see Hyper floating down from the ceiling.

He was no longer wearing any clothing revealing his cutiemark a black mask with two eyes. The eye on the right was colored red and looked evil and the one on the right was blue and looked depressed. "Quick, use the elements!" shouted Princess Celestia. "Alright everypony into formation!" Twilight yelled. Everypony rushed to their positions. Hyper mysteriously just stood still and laughed as they started to use the elements. "Now!' Twilight called out. The elements zapped Hyper and a blinding light shone. "Dis we do it?" Applejack asked. There question was answered "Pathetic..." They heard Hyper say. When they were finally able to see again the saw hyper standing right in front of them unchanged. "That method would have worked but there one thing missing or did you not tell them about that Celestia?" Hyper asked. "Tell them what?". "You know what! The sixth element! Previously you've been able to defeat your foe with only five of the elements but you have to use all six to defeat me." "What sixth element?" Twilight asked. "So you haven't told them. Well' let me put this into terms your tiny brains will understand there is a sixth element but it was hidden away a long time ago by Celestia here because it was corruptible. The element of innocence. Do you want to know how I know this well... take a look." Everypony watched as Hyper pulled out a necklace almost identical to there's from a small bag he had been carrying. Everypony gasped at this sight. "How did I get it you ask. Well that's simple I am the wielder of the element of innocence." "But that's impossible your not innocent at all!" Rarity said. "Not anymore but I was before the incident I was the most innocent pony in ponyville. I didn't pay attention to real world problems I worried about stupid stuff like why I didn't have my cutiemark. I was also naive to everything. I was bullied but I thought they were just messing around and I had no real friends but I thought everypony was my friend. But than youstopped visiting Rainbow Dash and my innocence started to shred away but I still held onto it. But than you threw me off the cliff and my eyes where finally open but the power of the element stayed with me because like I said before innocence is corruptible." Everypony looked up at Hyper in shock they couldn't believe what he had just said. "And now for my grand performance..." Hyper continued. "I'm going to give you a choice just like Rainbow Dash did with me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hyper lifted Scootaloo into the air from the position she had hidden herself in behind Rainbow Dash. "First up, the replacement! I thought murdering me was enough Rainbow Dash but, noooo you also found a replacement sibling. One that could be everything I wasn't; athletic, energetic, she's even a Pegasus. I was there when you took her under your wing. Next up..." With that a beam of magic hit Hyper but this did nothing. "I was going to say Fluttershy your dearest friend but it seems we have another volunteer princess!" Hyper turned around and used more of his magic to yank a metal rod out of the wall. "Did you really some stupid spell would stop me!" he said as he slowly approached the princess. " You really are pathetic I defeated the elements of harmony and yet you still have hope." He than raised the rod and struck Celestia multiple times until she was passed out on the floor. "Stop!" yelled Rainbow Dash. " Or what your going to kill me again? Its happened before. It doesn't matter though because now it's time to decide where your loyalties lie." He took both Celestia and Scootaloo and shoved them against the wall. "Stop, Hyper please. I know my sweet baby brother is still in there somewhere." "But he's not that Hyper died long ago! Now its time for you to make a decision royalty or the replacement. One of them will walk out alive the other gets to die. It's your choice Rainbow Dash I'll only take an answer from you. You have one hour to decide or they both die. Starting NOW!" "But...'" Rainbow Dash responded. "One hour!"

Everypony was arguing with each other. "You should save Celestia!" Shouted Twilight. "She's our leader and it's our duty!" "No!" said Fluttershy "But, umm Rainbow Dash if it's ok with you I would like you to save Scootaloo, she's just a little filly and she has so much to live for!" After about 30 minutes of this Rainbow Dash had come to a decision. "Enough!" she shouted across the room. "I've made my decision." Everypony leaned in closer. "I'm going to save both of them!" "What!" was everypony's response "How will you save both?" Applejack asked. "Celestia said that a creature is controlling Hyper which means my brothers still in there... somewhere. He was always very forgiving if I can get him to respond maybe he could take control of whatevers making him do these horrible things." "But you could be killed!" Rarity shouted. "I know but this is my fault and I have to try."

Rainbow Dash slowly approached Hyper. "Have you made your decision?" he asked. "No but I want to talk to Hyper the real Hyper." He just laughed "I am the real Hyper!" he said. "No your not. Your just a monster who is taking control of his body. Hyper if you can hear me I'm sorry about everything! I'm sorry I stopped visiting you, I'm sorry I was embarrassed by you, and I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you! But I..." Rainbow Dash began to tear up. "But I do love you, you are my little brother. Just try to remember the good times please I want my brother back!" Tears where slowly rolling down Rainbow Dashes face. "Do you honestly think that would stop..." Hyper said but stopped as a memory shot through his head. He was in his crib he looked about 8 months old Rainbow Dash was hovering a little bit above him. She was looking at him concerned because he was making noises like he was about to cry. "Wa Wa Wa" he had mumbled. He than had hugged Rainbow Dash around the neck and shouted "Wainbow!" she looked at him and smiled very widely before grabbing him in an embrace. As he returned back to reality he found one of his eyes had turned blue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hyper grabbed his head. "Get...out.. of.. my Head!" he shouted. It was now a battle of wills between Hyper and the monster. "No, I won't leave this is my body now not yours!" Rainbow Dash watched this unfold in amazement. Hyper's eyes where now constantly changing color from red to blue. "This isn't your body it's mine!" Hyper's nose began to bleed. "You pathetic imbecile do you really think you can beat me! I am the master of all evil! Your just a pawn in this game I play!" "No I'm not!" By this point everypony gathered around to see Hyper's fight with himself and began cheering the real Hyper on. Hyper started to stumble away from the throne he dropped Scootaloo and the princess. He was now beginning to spit up blood. Rainbow Dash followed her brother as he stumbled through the halls yelling at himself. "You've hurt enough people no one deserves death! No matter what has happened in your past!" "Those would have been great words for your sister to hear wouldn't it have been? Maybe, than this wouldn't be happening right now!" Hyper finally stumbled onto the balcony of the castle. "If I'm going down your going down with me!" screamed the evil Hyper as he jumped up onto the ledge of the balcony . "No, I'm not, I'm ending this RIGHT NOW!" Hyper let out a scream of pain and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell to his knees and a black substance came out of his mouth. Everypony gathered ran to the scene to see what had happened. Hyper's eyes finally went back to their original spot and everypony could see that they were now both blue. He almost immediately passed out and fell off the 30 story palace. Rainbow Dash gasped and immediately flew to the rescue. She was able to catch him moments before he hit the ground. She flew him back up to the balcony. She sat down and laid his head down on her lap. "Is he you know back to normal?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash teared up "Yes I think so." she replied. At that moment he sat up and began coughing rapidly. He looked up at Rainbow Dash "Did I win?"he asked. She hugged him tightly. "Yes!" she replied. Than a sudden realization crossed Hyper's face. "What have I done?" he muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

6 months had passed since the events at the castle. Hyper had felt extremely bad about everything he had done even though no one had blamed him for what he had done. They knew it wasn't him who had done these horrible crimes. Still Hyper insisted on helping the people he had hurt. Luckily, he had retained most of his knowledge of magic and other skills he had learned during the whole incident. First he helped Scootaloo, by mending her wounds she had received when he had hit her against the wall. Than he presented her with a scooter that he had made especially for her. Next he helped Applebloom and Applejack. Hyper had learned a medical trick which allowed him to fix broken bones almost instantly by applying pressure to a certain point. He than did all the chores of the apple family for a month. He also heelped Rarity by using a very advanced form of magic to make her hair grow back instantly and made it so that her hair was perfectly styled every day. He did the same trick he had done with Applebloom with Spike and gave him a sack full of jewels. Finally he gave the princess his loyalty and took an oath that he would do whatever was needed to protect her kingdom.

Hyper had become a well known pony in Ponyville he was always helping others and became quite popular amongst the fillies of the town especially the ones without their cutiemarks since he had not gotten his until he was thirteen. He always seemed happy to everyone so naturally Pinkie Pie and him became quite good friends. Rainbow and Hyper had grown very close together as siblings again a bond they hadn't had since they where fillies and Hyper . And everything was better than it ever had been before. Or so people thought.

It turns out Hyper wasn't happy at all. But nopony knew this until one day Rainbow Dash found a note tacked to her door. On the paper it read "Rainbow Dash,

By the time you read this it will be too late to do anything. I thought I would leave you this note to tell you what really happened at the castle. After I supposedly got rid of the monster everything was good or so I thought. But than I started having visions in the night and when I ran to the bathroom to splash water on my face I looked in the mirror and it wasn't me I was seeing it was him,his glowing red eyes staring back into my soul. He's still here inside me and I have to get rid of him to prevent any harm from coming to anypony else. That's why I'm ending it where it all began. Where it should have ended five years ago. Be good to Scootaloo she's a good filly and looks up to you. I want you to be her big sister and do me a favor and try not to get her thrown off any cliffs. I love you and you will always be my big sister. Goodbye."

It took a minute for Rainbow Dash to realize what she had just read. Than it all flooded into her mind still inside him, ending it where it started, too late... Rainbow Dash gasped "He's going to throw himself off the cliff into the junkyard!" Without hesitation she flew towards the cliff overhanging the dumpster. But when she got there no one was around. She quickly flew towards the ground. "Don't be dead... Don't be dead.. Don't be dead!" she uttered to herself but when she reached the bottom she saw the deed had already been done. She quickly rushed over to the body and listened for a pulse... nothing. The spike had punctured his heart killing him instantly. Rainbow Dash laid her head next to his and began to cry quietly.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The funeral was a small one. Not many ponies showed up except Rainbow Dash and her closest friends. Rainbow had been crying the whole time and couldn't stop herself until later that evening. It is now dark out and the cemetery is quiet hundreds of ponies resting their heads. I walk up to the freshly placed grave it reads "Hyper Dash- Beloved Brother, May you finally rest peacefully." If only he could. I place a flower on the grave a single orchid among the bundle that is already there. I couldn't stay here long with the risk of Rainbow Dash finding me. I looked at the grave it was quiet small. If only everypony could know I was still alive but they can't... I made a promise. One day I'll come back but for now everypony must think Hyper Dash is dead. Maybe one day I'll be able to face Rainbow Dash and tell her that once again her brother has evaded death, this time on his own terms. But that day is not today, nor will it be anytime soon. For now let her forget and heal. Maybe Scootaloo and her will become sisters like I requested but I won't be around to find out. Now I must leave ponyville but maybe one day Hyper Dash will return.


End file.
